Main:Emma Nedov
Sydney, New South Wales, Australia |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 2011-Present |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = SGAC |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Darren Webster, Zhen Zhang |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Active}}Emma Jane Nedov (born March 11 in Sydney, New South Wales) is an elite Australian gymnast. She is the 2013 and 2019 Australian National Champion on beam, which is her best event. Career Junior Career In 2010, Nedov competed as a junior for the first time at the Australian National Championships. She placed third with her regional team and second on the balance beam, additionally placing seventh in the all-around and on bars and floor, as well as eighth on vault. The next year, she attended the International Gymnix in Canada, where she placed seventeenth in the all-around and eighth on beam. During the junior national championships that year she bettered on her performance from the prior year, placing third in the all-around and winning both bars and beam. Additionally, she placed sixth on vault and seventh on floor. Nedov represented Australia at the Isle of Man Commonwealth Youth Games, where she and the Australian team won the bronze medal in the team competition. Nedov individually finished fifth in the all-around, fourth on bars, seventh on beam, and won the gold medal on the balance beam. This year she also competed at a friendly competition against Great Britain, where she won the all-around. Senior Career 2012-2013 Nedov would have turned senior in 2012, but had to miss the season due to injury. Nedov made her senior international debut at the Aleksandr Dityatin Cup in Russia in May 2013. There she competed beam and floor, placing seventh on floor and winning the silver medal on beam In July, she competed bars and beam at the Australian National Championships, placing seventh on the uneven bars and winning the senior national title on the balance beam. 2014 Nedov attended the WOGA Classic in 2014, where she competed bars, having trouble and scoring only 5.500. She also competed on beam and finished ninth. At Australian Nationals in May, she placed fifth in the all-around and on vault, and placed second on balance beam behind Mary-Anne Monckton. She was chosen for Australia's world championships team in Nanning, China. Nedov placed 11th on beam during qualification, and was one of the reserves for the beam final. She helped the Australian team make the team final, where they ultimately placed seventh. Nedov contributed a beam routine during the team final. Nedov competed beam at Elite Gym Massilia but did not make the event final. 2015 In March, Nedov competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, where she made the event final on beam and placed sixth. At the Australian National Championships that year, she only competed on beam, making the final and finishing sixth, tying with Alexandra Eade. She was chosen to represent Australia at the Summer University Games, where the team placed fifth. Individually, Nedov placed eighth in the all-around and made the beam final, where she placed fifth. She later competed at a friendly competition between China and Australia, where she placed second in the all-around. 2016 In 2016, Nedov was a part of the Australian team at the Pacific Rim Championships, where the team finished third. She and the Australian team attended the Olympic Test Event in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, in an attempt to qualify a team to the Olympics. However, the team finished fifth, just one spot away from making the Olympics. Individually, Nedov placed eighteenth in the all-around. At the Australian National Championships, Nedov placed eighth in the all-around and on vault, sixth on bars, and third on beam. After not qualifying a full team to the Olympics and not earning the sole Australian Olympic spot, Nedov considered retiring, but decided not to. 2017 During 2017, Nedov competed at three individual world cups, only competing beam and making the final at each of these competitions. At the Melbourne World Cup in February, she placed fifth, at Baku in March she placed sixth, and at Doha she placed seventh. 2018 In 2018, Nedov competed at the Australian classic where she was fourth in the all-around and had the highest score on beam. She was chosen as part of Australia's team for the world championships in Doha, Qatar. There, she competed on bars and beam during qualifications, but did not make any event finals. The team placed fifteenth in qualifications, which was enough to qualify a full team to next years world championships. 2019 In 2019, Nedov competed at the Melbourne World Cup. As of 2019, these event final world cups would count as points toward an Olympic individual spot. Emma finished second on beam and fourth on floor. She then attended the International Gymnix in Canada, placing third with the Canadian team as well as on uneven bars. She placed fourth on beam and sixth in the all-around. She then attended the Baku World Cup, where she placed seventh in the floor final and won the gold medal on balance beam. At the Australian National Championships, she finished third in the all-around and won the national balance beam title for the first time since 2013. She then attended the Flanders International Team Challenge, placing second with the Australian team, fourth in the all-around, and winning beam. At the Australian classic she placed fourth in the all-around and first on beam. Nedov made the Australian team for the Stuttgart world championships, but did not make any event finals and was bested by teammate Georgia Godwin for an Olympic spot. She then attended the Cottbus world cup in Germany, making the beam final and placing fourth. 2020 Nedov attended the Melbourne World Cup in February. Medal Count Floor Music 2016 - "Dorto" by Dulce Pontes